


From Up Above

by ILieAwakeAtNight



Category: Sleeping Giants
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILieAwakeAtNight/pseuds/ILieAwakeAtNight





	

'Today, just tell her today' Ryan told himself silently as he stared out across the room at Kara, moving his legs in time with her arms within the giant contraption not made for human use. He tried to concentrate on the little holographic model of the robot they were test controlling but his as much as he tried his mind would always slip back to her.   
At this point everyone knew of Ryan’s little crush on Kara, it was obvious from the way he always tried to grab her attention and the disappointment on his face when she rejected his attempts at getting closer to her.   
“That’s great, you two!” Rose’s voice came through the speakers, obviously excited over the progress the two of them were making, it was the first time they’d controlled the feminine-appearing robot without it falling flat on it’s face. “We can stop here”   
They both unhooked themselves from the harnesses and belts and began their journey through the series of corridors, stairways and tunnels back to their little bunker which they shared with Rose and Vincent.   
“We did great today!”   
“Yeah, we did.” Kara’s voice sounded monotone.   
Silence filled the hallway all except the sound of their steps.   
This was the part where it got hard. How could he work his thoughts into the conversation. He knew that holding this in any longer just wasn’t an issue and not knowing how she felt was killing him.   
He opened his mouth to try and rekindle some semblance of a conversation but they had already reached the small opening to the outside of the robot and she was waiting for him to go through.   
“After you.”   
He climbed through. He turned just as she stepped through and opened his mouth-   
“That was great! Soon enough we’ll have her walking around. Only a few more parts and we’ll have both legs finished and working.” As much as Rose tried to remain professional, the glee in her voice was obvious.   
“All thanks to you.” Kara grinned as Rose looked to the floor slightly embarrassed.   
“No, it was you two who found the parts, it was a joint effort” she chuckled, not wanting the spotlight completely on her.   
They all walked back to the bunker, Rose and Kara discussing further plans of the robot and Ryan trailing along behind. He had tried to enter the conversation several times but each time Kara and Rose had acknowledged his point and discussed it amongst themselves, eventually leading him to give up all together. How was he supposed to tell her with Rose here?   
“Rose, come look over something for me,” Kara asked, pulling Rose to the room where most of the layouts of the robot lived. Kara closed the door behind them and that was that for Ryan as he stood staring at the door for a few minutes, Vincent behind him glanced up for a moment before deciding it was not worth the effort and turned back to the photos of the symbols on the robot in front of him. Ryan let out a loud sigh and turned to walk back to his room.

Rose stared down at the outlines of the robot.   
“You think that if we were to just add some modifications, Ryan would be able to walk forward in it?” Rose’s eyes were focused on the plans laid out on the table before her but although Kara’s face was turned in the same direction, her eyes didn’t leave Rose’s face.   
“Uumm yeah.”   
“It depends on what would actually entail of this modification, the space for the legs are only a few centimetres at most for Ryan’s legs, the material would have to very thin.”   
“That’s...true.”   
“Kara?” Kara looked up, she hadn’t fully heard what Rose was saying and it had dawned on her that she may have asked something important. “What’s the matter?”   
“Nothing, why?”   
“Something seems wrong? I understand, if it’s something personal you don’t want to tell me-”   
“No, no, it’s nothing like that! I just have things on my mind…” Her voice trailed off as she tried to concentrate on the map as Rose’s eyes stared at her intensely.   
The two women were almost complete opposites, Kara was physically broad and was always considered “one of the guys”. Rose on the other hand was petite, despite her strong opinions and stubborn attitude, she probably wouldn’t fare well in a fight however despite their contrasting appearances, they were very similar in a lot of ways. Their sense of humours almost perfectly matched and their unsurrendering personalities complimented each others perfectly.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
“Y’know Ryan….” a steady blush coloured Kara’s face and she hated it. She just couldn’t manage to get the words out as her voice trailed off.   
“I think...it’s pretty obvious how he feels about you, if that’s what you’re getting at” Rose chuckled, uncomfortable at the conversation at hand.   
“Yeah but I just don’t feel the same way-”   
“Which is fine!”   
“-because I feel that way about you!”   
Silence.   
Rose opened her mouth several times, each time the thoughts in her head not sufficing to the correct response.   
Rose’s voice was quiet, as if she was back in high school and managed a measly “Really?”   
“Yeah,” Kara laughed, the blush reddening. “It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way! I mean, we’re both women for crying out loud and I’ve never felt this way before about another girl but I just think you’re….really cool…”  
Hesitantly, Rose stepped closely to Kara.   
“I.. I feel the same,” Rose rubbed her arm, her eyes glues onto the page before her. She’d do anything to be able to get close to Kara right now. For months she had watched Kara’s hope for the project grow as she controlled the robot and flew the helicopter looking for other parts, each high Rose was there to celebrate with her and each low she was there to help Kara through it. Each encounter had made her fall more for the dark haired woman but she had brushed it off, thinking it was just a silly crush and nothing more.   
“Kiss me.”   
“What?”   
“Wait, I didn’t mean-!” Rose had said the words out loud and now there was no going back. Kara shocked face said it all, she certainly hadn’t anticipated this from the young scientist.   
Although Rose was embarrassed, she knew that, that’s what she wanted. She wanted her and now she could have her. With all the courage she could muster, she took a hesitant step forward and looked up into Kara’s face.   
Without another word, Kara took Rose’s shoulders and their lips connected, at first softly and sweetly but then harder. Soon enough their tongues were intertwined in their mouths and their hands were exploring each others bodies as Kara pushed Rose onto the table, crumpling the sheets of blueprints beneath them. Rose’s head fell back and her fingers pulled at Kara’s hair as the other woman lowered her lips to her neck. Kara’s hand caressed Rose’s thigh as her other hand had already moved under Roses blouse, her fingers gently gliding over Roses smooth stomach.   
Rose’s mind was screaming, this was the furthest from professional she’d ever been and there were red lights going off in her head however her body ignored them all as her hands reached down to undo the zipper of Kara’s jeans.   
“Wow.” heard from the other side of the room “uuh, I only need some blueprints.”   
They both shot up, Rose smoothing out her hair and Kara doing up her zipper. They both awkwardly shuffled out the way as Vincent quickly searched through the crumpled sheets to find one, slightly ripped and rushed out the room.   
Before the door shut a faint comment was heard.   
“Ryan will be disappointed.”


End file.
